Blue: 27 Different Shades of AoKuro
by Vieux
Summary: AoKuro (Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya) life, as shown through 27 short drabbles written in 27 different shades of the colour blue. Or Kuroko teaching Aomine that a colour has many hues. Genres range from fluff to angst, ratings may vary.
1. Azure: Skies

**A/N: Welcome to Blue: 27 different shades of AoKuro. This is a collection of AoKuro drabbles written as different shades of blue. Feel free to leave comments, questions, or suggestions if you have any. Enjoy~**

Warning: Updating will be pretty random, because this is not one of my main stories. I am looking to finish up Devils and Demons, as well as The Snowy Enigma (both Prince of Tennis stories). My main KnB focus right now is around 'On The Court', an Aomine x OC story, so I apologize if I do not update fast enough to your liking. Please forgive me!

The weird thing is I'm also kind of a AkaKuro and KagaKuro shipper. Anyways.

* * *

 _1\. Azure: The colour of the sky_

* * *

Aomine lay on the gentle, sweet grass next to Kuroko.

"Doesn't Aomine-kun think that the sky is beautiful today?"

"It looks the same as it does everyday here, Tetsu." Aomine muttered under his breath as he tangled his thin fingers in the long, winding green grass.

"But it looks particularly nice today, Aomine-kun. Perhaps because I'm seeing it with you."

"You are the only one with such a capacity of saying embarrassing things," Aomine grumbled. But he still felt his face heat up slightly with happiness when he heard Kuroko say something like that.

"But knowing Aomine-kun, he's blushing right now."

"N-N-no I'm not!" Aomine protested.

Kuroko simply laughed softly and moved his hand to clasp Aomine's. "What colour does Aomine-kun think that the sky is today?"

Looking up, all Aomine could see was blue, stained with white. The clouds reminded him of the fluffy cotton candy his mother used to buy him when he was younger. "Blue."

"But what kind of blue, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko inquired, seeming genuinely interested in his answer.

"Just blue."

"But Aomine-kun should be more specific."

"…I don't know any other shades of blue…"

"Really? Would Aomine-kun like to learn a few different shades?"

"Not really."

"Aomine-kun's answer is rather simple minded."

"N-N-no it's not! Fine, I'll learn. What's your answer for the sky question, then?" Aomine demanded, feeling slightly flustered for some reason.

Kuroko seemed to ponder the question for a bit before answering, "The first shade Aomine-kun will learn is Azure. The sky seems azure today."

"What the hell is that?"

"Does Aomine-kun not know what azure looks like?" Before he could interrupt, however, Kuroko continued. "Azure is the middle ground between blue and cyan. It always has a little bit of green in addition to the blue."

"So?"

Kuroko ignored him. "Sometimes it's called abstract blue. I think it makes the sky look nice. Imagine what the sky would look like without any azure."

"I dunno, it would be boring, because it would be just white," Aomine responded.

"Azure reminds me of happy memories with Aomine-kun." At that, Aomine felt a certain unexplainable feeling in his chest as he reached a hand up to ruffle Kuroko's hair. He then lay back down, and looked back up at the sky.

 _Maybe the sky is a bit more beautiful than usual today after all_

With that, he eventually fell asleep listening to Kuroko continue to share the importance of the shade of blue known as azure.


	2. Midnight: Stars & Constellations

**A/N: Sorry for not being as active on FFN as I would have liked, but I just went through 2 straight weeks of exams and standardized testing . So now that I'm back, I hope to update all my stories, and this one is first on the list :D**

 _2\. Midnight: The colour of night sky_

"Oi Tetsu, I'm home," Aomine called out as he opened the door to their new apartment that they had purchased a mere month ago. "Oi! Tetsu?" He glanced around confusedly when he received no response, noticing that none of the lights were turned on. "Tetsu, are you there?"

Carelessly kicking off his shoes, he moved into the living room. Nope, no sign of his blue-haired boyfriend. He checked the bathroom, the guestroom, the kitchen, and the dining room before sighing and making his way to the bedroom. Softly pushing open the door, he found Kuroko lying on the love seat swing that had been installed on their balcony.

Sliding open the glass door, he craned his head. "What are you doing out here? Get inside, you'll catch a cold."

Silence.

Aomine was about to repeat what he had just said, until he realized that his adorable boyfriend had actually fallen asleep. Sighing, he stepped back into the bedroom, pulled out a soft blanket, and draped it over Kuroko to keep him warm. As he settled down next to his boyfriend, Aomine reached over and tugged the blanket slightly to keep it from sliding to the floor (although, considering how much cleaning Kuroko insisted on doing, the balcony floor was probably spotless and germless anyways). Immediately, the sleeping boy stirred and sat up, blearily rubbing his eyes.

Aomine took one look at his boyfriend and was unable to contain the snort that slipped out.

Kuroko turned to him. "Oh Aomine-kun is home."

"You can call me Daiki, you know. We're dating now."

"I know."

"…"

"…"

A soft silence descended over them, until Aomine spoke up. "Could you please do something about your hair? I can't take you seriously when you look like a monkey's just raped your head."

"That's mean, Aomine-kun."

"What? No it's not!" Aomine protested. "A-anyways, what are you doing out here?"

"I was watching the stars but I fell asleep."

"I noticed," Aomine grumbled. "Why were you watching the stars?"

"Because I felt like it. Did you know that by watching stars and their redshift, we can essentially see into the past?"

"…You're doing that thing again, Tetsu."

"Hm? What thing?"

"That thing where you speak in another language that sounds like Japanese but definitely isn't."

"No, Aomine-kun just can't understand it. He's too simple minded."

"O-Oi, Tetsu!"

Kuroko lay down again and cuddled into his boyfriend's side. "You're hot."

"Why, thank you, Tetsu! I never knew you wanted to take the next step in our relationship already! I mean not that I'm-"

Kuroko shut him up with a sharp jab to the ribs. "I meant that your temperature was warm. You're like a portable furnace."

"Oi, that hurt! Your hands are cold," Aomine complained.

"Does Aomine-kun know any constellations?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head up slightly.

"I do, actually!" Aomine looked proud of himself. He reached and pointed with his arm that wasn't currently wrapped around Kuroko's waist. "See, that's the big dipper, and that's Princess Andromeda. Following that line of sight, you can see the hunter, Orion. It's to the north of the Horsehead Nebula. The three stars in a row over there make up his belt. That one is Queen Cassiopeia. And then-"

"See, Aomine-kun speaks the language too," Kuroko smiled.

Aomine was glad it was dark, because he was absolutely positive Kuroko would tease him for the light blush that currently dusted his cheeks.

"Come on Tetsu, let's grab some dinner."

"No, I want Aomine-kun to keep talking about constellations."

"Well.." Aomine's stomach growled loudly. He sighed. "Let's compromise. If we get dinner now, we can look at more constellations later tonight. I'll explain them all to you, I promise."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, fine!" Aomine exclaimed. "I'll get you the vanilla shake too."

Immediately, Kuroko stood up and dropped the soft blanket back on the seat. "Alright, deal. Allow us to take off, then."

As they walked down the street from their apartment, Aomine pointed up and said, "That's us, right there."

"Hm?"

"See, it's Cassieopia and Cepheus. They're the king and the queen."

"Wow, I didn't know Aomine-kun could say such embarrassing romantic things," Kuroko smiled.

"O-oi! How can you just say that?!"

"So am I the queen or the king?"

"Che obviously the queen. I'm the king, the only one who can defeat me is me," Aomine declared.

Kuroko blinked, and then said, in a mock-distressed tone, "I can't believe that Aomine-kun is referring to me as a crooked zig-zag line." (A/N: The constellation for Cassiopeia is kind of like a backwards 3, search it up :D )

"W-what? T-that's not what I meant!" Aomine protested.

As the town clock struck midnight, Aomine looked up, and thought to himself:

 _The colour of the night fits with the time._

 _Midnight._

And the two's banter continued as they walked down the street towards the vintage burger joint located around the corner.

 **A/N: Yay another one complete. 25 more to go. But first I must go update all my other stories before people are after my head :D Have a nice day/night, guys!**


End file.
